


A Decent Christmas After All

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, First Meeting, Friendship, High School, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Grant thinks that this Christmas might be one he can actually enjoy





	A Decent Christmas After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back with a new one for ya! Only two more left in this little collection we've got going on here. Who's excited? But also a little sad? I am. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Grant asks the petite brunette sitting in one of the auditorium seats near the back as he approaches her, one strap of his backpack hanging on his shoulder, the other shoved into the front pocket of his jeans.

The girl shrugs. "I guess."

"Thanks." He sits down in the seat next to her, letting out a breath as he leans back in the chair, dropping his backpack at his feet. "So, I don't think I've seen you around here before. What brings you by?"

"Nuns."

His brows shoot up. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

She nods slowly. "Mm-hmm. It's their last ditch attempt to make me feel like I'm a part of something important." She lets out a frustrated groan and throws her head back. "I hate Christmas with such a fiery passion."

He furrows his brows. "You do?"

"Yep."

"So do I."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." She lets out a huffed laugh. "All the lavish parties and expensive gifts, must be nice. Can't understand why a rich kid would hate Christmas."

"Not all rich kids actually like being rich," he informs her. "I sure as hell don't."

"You don't?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I hate being rich.  _Especially_  during Christmas."

"Oh. I'm sorry for just assuming."

"It's fine," he assures her.

"You know why I'm here, but you haven't told me why you're here yet."

He breathes in deeply. "I'm only here to get away from my family. Odds are they won't even know that I'm gone."

She raises a brow. "You can't be serious."

He nods. "Oh but I am. They suck. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a family."

"Be careful what you wish for, rich boy. Being an orphan isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'd rather have a rich and crappy family than no family at all."

"You're an orphan?"

"All my life. It's all I've known so it's really not as bad as people think it is. Worst time of year to be an orphan is at Christmas, though. Nobody wants to adopt a kid at Christmas. Especially not a teenager."

"I'm sure you'll find a family soon."

"Thanks for the optimism, rich boy, but I'm not really holding my breath about it. I gave up hope a long time ago that someone would want me."

"Then I guess I'll have to have hope for the both of us."

"And what exactly are you hoping for?" she asks him.

"That I'll find an escape from my family. I just want to get away. And maybe one day we'll both find what we need."

"Yeah, maybe." She takes a deep breath. "So, rich boy, what's your name?"

"Grant. Grant Ward. And you?"

"Skye."

"Last name?"

She pulls her lips in tight and points at herself with her thumbs. "Orphan since birth, remember? Don't know who my family is."

He nods. "Right."

Her brows furrow together as she watches him. "Wait, are you related to Senator Ward?"

He pulls his lips tight much like she did moments before and nods his head reluctantly. "Yeah, he's my father. But not a very good one."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It's nothing I'm not used to."

"Still. It must suck."

"It does. But I have ways that I can—"

"Mr. Ward, Miss Poots, is there something more important that you find the need to talk about right now?"

"No, sir," he replies immediately. "I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Thank you."

He nods politely at the teacher before looking at Skye to see her sitting wide-eyed in her seat, her lips pursed as she stares straight ahead.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because you seemed fine a second ago, and now you seem kinda off. Wait, did Mr. Harris call you Miss Poots? Why did he call you Miss Poots?"

"Because that's my name."

His eyes go wide. "What?"

"Technically, and unfortunately, my legal name is Mary Sue Poots. It's what the nuns named me when I arrived at the orphanage. But I hate that name."

"So you go by Skye."

"When I can. It's better than the name I was given." She sits up straight and narrows her eyes at him. "And if you ever call me by that name, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

He smiles amusingly. "You don't look like you could hurt a fly."

"Don't underestimate me, rich boy."

"Sorry. And why do you have to call me rich boy?"

She shrugs as she leans back in her seat. "Don't know."

"Can you stop?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

He sighs. "Fine. I guess I can learn to be okay with it since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for this play."

"A stupid play that I don't even want to do," she tells him. "I'm pretty much here against my will. I don't even go to this school."

"Must be why I didn't recognize you."

"You can't possibly know what every student in this school looks like. And don't you dare make a comment about how beautiful I am because I will punch you if you do."

He chuckles quietly and holds his hands up. "I promise I won't. And you're right, I don't know what every student in this school looks like. But I'm assuming you're around my age, since you're here right now for this stupid play that's probably going to be a train wreck since we only have a few weeks to do everything. If we go with the assumption that you're my age, then that means we'd be in some of the same classes, so I would have seen you once or twice."

"Ah. Very good deductive skills there, rich boy. Somebody want to be a detective when they're older?"

He shakes his head. "No. I want to be a history teacher."

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks. What about you? What do you want to do?"

She shrugs. "Survive."

He frowns and sinks down into his chair.

Skye sighs and shifts in her seat. "I'm sorry for bringing the mood back down. I just really hate being at St. Agnes and I don't plan on being there for too much longer."

"What?"

"I'm running away. Soon. Probably after the holidays even though I could totally run away now and no one would even notice."

"You can't run away," he tells her with a frown at the thought of not getting to see her more. "You're still a teenager; you won't survive on your own out there."

"Anything is better than being in that orphanage. But I promise you I'll be fine, rich boy. I can take care of myself." She takes a deep breath and sits up in their seat. "Now come on, I think Mr. Harris just assigned parts since everyone is out of their seats and moving to the stage. We should probably figure out what parts we are."

Grant nods his head. "Yeah, we should probably do that." He stands from his seat and follows her down the aisle way and toward the front of the auditorium where the cast list is lying on the front of the stage.

They wait behind the other students for a few moments, everyone else eager to see what part they're going to be playing.

Once they make it to the front of the stage, he watches as Skye scans over the cast list and then turns to him with a small smile on her face.

"Well, rich boy, looks like we're going to be spending a whole lot more time together than we originally thought. You and I have been cast as the two leads in this ridiculous Christmas play."

He blinks a few times. "Wow. Okay. Um, at least you're not stuck with one of the other guys here as your love interest. Most of them are your stereotypical stuck up rich jerk."

"Guess I got lucky, then, in the rich kid department."

Grant gives her a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you did."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
